The Competition
''The Competition is the 2nd episode of ''Robot and SpongeBob. In it, SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster enter a Pole-o tournament. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robot Default *Monster Krumholtz *Patrick Star *Gart DeFault *Eugene H. Krabs *TV Announcer Transcript The scene starts at the Blinking Light Factory. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster are looking at the blinking lights. Gart comes. Gart: You four, I need some help cleaning the tar pits. Robot: Why should we? Gart: Have you forgot? I have the money and I’ll only pay you if you do as I say. Robot sighs. Robot: All right. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster coming out of Gart’s office all burnt. Gart: Thanks for your help! Patrick: My face hurts. Monster: Same here. Robot: I am fed up with Gart rubbing his money in my face. SpongeBob: Yeah, I wish there was some way we could make money and rub it in his face. The TV in the Blinking Light Factory plays an ad. TV Announcer: Hey, want to rub money in someone’s face? Robot: Yes. TV Announcer: Are you free for the week? Robot: Yes. TV Announcer: Are you good at Pole-o? Robot: No. TV Announcer: The Pole-O tournament! All week long. Prize is $1,000,000. Monster: $1,000,000?! That’s more than Gart has! Robot: Yeah, but I suck at Pole-o. Monster: Yeah, but I’m good. Patrick: Hold up for a minute! What’s Pole-o. SpongeBob: Yeah, what is it? Monster: Only the greatest sport ever! SpongeBob: But how does it work? Monster: I could train you for the competition! SpongeBob: That sounds fun! Robot: I don’t know. Monster: Come on, Robot! Robot: Okay. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster at a field. Monster: Okay, to be good at Pole-O, you’ve got to learn how to take a hit. Patrick: Okay, and how do we do that? Monster: Like this! Monster throws a pole at Patrick. Patrick: Ouch. Monster: Okay, let’s run to the other side of the field. SpongeBob, Patrick and Robot start running. Robot: I’m doing it! I’m actually doing… Robot trips. Robot: …It. SpongeBob trips on Robot and Patrick trips on Robot. Robot: How are we doing? Monster: Do you want the nice answer or the truthful answer? Patrick: The nice answer. Monster: You’re doing great! Robot: Now the truthful answer. Monster: You’re horrible and the tournament starts now. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster at the Pole-o field. Robot: I wonder who we are versing? Gart: Hello, Robot. Robot: Gart?! We are versing you?! Gart: Yes. I beat all the other teams and once I beat you, I win. Robot: Well we have a champion. Come here, Monster! Gart: Well, I have champions. Come here, Mart, Bart and Part! 3 giants come. Gart: Meet my team. Robot: Let’s settle this on the court. The game starts and at the end of first half, the score is 63-0 Gart. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster are sitting on a bench. Monster: Do you want to know how I win? SpongeBob: How? Monster: I believe in myself. SpongeBob: That’s it? You just believe and you win? Monster: Yes. Halftime is over. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster start playing. Robot gets the pole. Gart is running at him. Robot: Believe, believe, believe! Robot throws the pole and gets a point. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster keep doing the same thing. The game ends 64-63. Robot: Yes! We win! The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster at the Blinking Light factory. Gart comes. Gart: Well, you got your money. Now are you going to rub my face in it? Robot: No, Gart. At first, I wanted to, but then, I realized I don’t want to. You see, I’m not like you. In fact, we all agreed we don’t need this money. We already gave it away. Gart: Who did you give it to? The scene shows Mr. Krabs with $1,000,000. Mr. Krabs: Oh my god, $1,000,000! Oh, $1,000,000! Yeah! Reception This episode received a 9.1/10 and a A average. Trivia *This episode aired on March 21, 2013, but it aired on February 15, 2015 on SpongyNetwork. Category:Episodes Category:TV-Y7 Category:Comedy Category:2015 Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts